<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Wellness Check by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108940">Breeding Ground: Wellness Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons gets her physical at the very able hands of Doctor Harry Potter. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on March 7th, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Wellness Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  March 7th, 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wellness Check(Jemma Simmons from Marvel Agents of SHIELD)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Jemma Simmons knocks on the door outside of the office of Doctor Harry Potter. One of her former teaches at the Academy, now working as a high ranking member of the organization. Daisy encourages her to come and see him and May insists on it. And when Melinda May insists on something, you jump and do it.</p><p>“Enter.”</p><p>The door opens and Jemma takes a half of a step inside. She comes face to face with the one and only Harry Potter. She carries a torch for him for some time and it just burns brighter by the second.</p><p>“Doctor Potter, Daisy tells me you want to see me?”</p><p>“Yes, Doctor Simmons...please come in and have a seat.”</p><p>Jemma does as she asks him and sits down in the chair behind the desk. Candles burn in the back of his office. She takes a couple of deep breaths. </p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>“Fine, sir. How about you?”</p><p>“I’ve been good. I’ve just been going through your medical reports a little bit ago.”</p><p>A frown passes over Jemma’s face a couple of seconds later. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong, is there, sir?”</p><p>“Nothing that’s fatal. Still there’s a couple of things which I want to speak to you. There’s a couple of small concerns I like to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Like what? If it’s serious, you need to tell me, sir.”</p><p>“Well, you’re completely healthy, a young woman in the prime of her life. Both mentally and physically. You’re a pinnacle of health, Jemma….you don’t mind if I call you Jemma, do you?”</p><p>“Not at all, Doctor Potter.”</p><p>“Call me, Harry. You’re no longer my student, we’re equals. I say you’ve been through about as much as I have.”</p><p>A clap on her shoulder makes Jemma squirm a little bit. </p><p>“But, there’s other areas of your physical well being that I’m concerned about. And I want to make sure you’re not neglecting any of your needs.”</p><p>“Well, I eat a balanced diet, not too many salty foods. I take my vitamins, I swear I’ve cut back on the drinking. I’ve gotten eight hours of sleep, well most of the time. You know how busy work gets at SHIELD.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Jemma hopes Harry does understand. There’s a lot that she’s been through, especially over the last couple of years.</p><p>“I’m concerned that you’re not getting other needs taken care of. How has your sex life been?”</p><p>Jemma opens her mouth for a second. To be fair, this is a line of questioning which is fair enough, given SHIELD protocol. Still having a man who she spends many of nights thinking about asking about it, causes her thoughts to go wild with possibilities. </p><p>“It’s...well I don’t think that I have the time.”</p><p>A stern expression appears on Jemma’s face. It makes her feel like she’s back in the Headmaster’s office. Only, the Headmaster in this case is built like a Greek God. </p><p>“Jemma, you do realize that….”</p><p>“A healthy sex life makes a person relaxed, more personable, and more able to lead to accomplish their tasks productively throughout their day. I understand. I realize it, it’s just….well...you know...complicated.”</p><p>Harry smiles at her and motions for Jemma to stand up. He does and he looks her over.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be. Unless you make it that way. All you have to do is seize the opportunity right in front of you. It will flow to the rest of your life.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if...we should do what I think we’re about to do.”</p><p>“Well, are you sure that we shouldn’t?</p><p>That’s a pretty good point. Harry smiles at Jemma as conflict rages through her mind. </p><p>The angel and the devil fights for control of her lust and her emotions. At least until Evil Jemma punches good Jemma in the face. Jemma steps a bit closer towards him.</p><p>“I’ve been a bit pent up. And I know you’ve been known to help women who work for this organization in need. The rumors….if they’re true.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t know, do you?”</p><p>Jemma unbuttons the first couple of buttons. His defined chest makes her smile. </p><p>“I have a pretty good idea. People talk. There’s gossip.”</p><p>“Not all gossip is true.”</p><p>“But a lot of it has some basis in the truth.”</p><p>Jemma undoes Harry’s shirt and rubs his chest and then his abs. She wastes no time working over his belt. A couple of swoops removes Harry’s belt and allows his pants to slide down. </p><p>“Jemma, I’m afraid there’s a strict dress code. You’re overdressed and not in compliance with it.”</p><p>The handsome older British gentleman sits on the desk. Jemma smiles and eyes him. She slowly unbuttons her blouse and slides it off of her shoulders. She wears nothing other than a lacy black bra from the chest up. She undoes her skirt. Jemma places hands to hips and turns around to show Harry her lacy panties and sheer black stockings. </p><p>Jemma looks over her shoulder, and in an expression which she swipes from the book of Daisy, slowly bites down on her lip.</p><p>“How do you like that, sir?”</p><p>A hand on her lower back makes Jemma close her eyes. He shifts position and squeezes her ass. Jemma jolts up and her mouth pops open. </p><p>Harry looks over the younger woman. She is really ready for him. Harry relieves himself of the final article of clothing.</p><p>“You are quite beautiful. And very pent up. Why don’t you turn around?”</p><p>Jemma’s gaze falling upon his erection causes Harry to smile. She opens her mouth and starts stammering. Harry grabs her hand and puts it on his manhood. Jemma starts stroking it as it grows in her hand. She tugs on his manhood and makes him grow a little bit further. </p><p>“I...I always dreamed about this. You don’t know how many times I dreamed about you calling me into your office and fucking my brains out.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure that you can show me right now. Can’t you?”</p><p>Jemma slides off her bra and shows her perky breasts for Harry. Harry grabs her chest and pulls her forward. He moves closer to her. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time as well.”</p><p>The heartbeat of the woman increases. Harry pulls Jemma into position. Her panties slide back and exposes her wet pussy. Dripping all over his manhood. Harry guides his finger in and spreads her juices. He rubs his juices all over his manhood to give added lubrication. </p><p>“It’s almost too much.”</p><p>“No, Jemma. It’s everything you deserve.”</p><p>The breath coming from the woman inspires Harry on. He puts his hands on the underside of her chest. Harry pushes almost inside of her. He pulls in and shoves deep inside of her. Jemma’s wet hole takes him in all the way. </p><p>Jemma grabs onto Harry. The look of lust in the eyes of this woman and how she’s pent up makes Harry smile. He starts slowly and speeds up just before Jemma regains her bearings. Touching the side of her legs. He leans down and kisses Jemma on the lips. </p><p>She returns the kiss. The sweet mouth of the brainy beauty matches with his. Harry puts a hand on the back of Jemma’s head and deepens the kiss for several minutes. He makes sure she succumbs to his tongue and touch. His mouth pushes down onto hers and pulls almost all the way out. </p><p>The older man pulls away from the sex-starved younger woman. </p><p>“We should have been doing this for much longer...I might not have been...mmm I might have been so much more productive.”</p><p>Jemma holds onto Harry and releases him. He nibbles the side of her neck, shoulder, and moves closer. Harry sucks on her nipple and sends Jemma flying over the edge. The ride of pleasure continues, with Jemma dropping onto him.</p><p>The heat spreading through her loin is something Harry seeks out. He pulls almost all the way out. Harry holds onto her and pushes Jemma forward. Her chest enters Harry’s mouth. Harry suck and kisses every inch of her jiggling breasts. A finger pushes against the back of her head. </p><p>“I...I...more….I need more.”</p><p>Harry slides his way into Jemma. She rides him faster. Jemma clenches around Harry and pulls all the way from her. Harry pushes her down and bottoms out into Jemma. She smacks down as hard as possible. </p><p>She takes in a deep breath and grabs onto Harry’s shoulder. She hangs on for the ride. </p><p>“Still with me?”</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>Jemma clamps down onto him in response. Her entire body goes into an overdrive. She wraps her arms around Harry. Harry does the same thing to her lower back. It makes an unbearable and pleasurable heat cascade through her body. </p><p>Harry’s repeating thrusts drive into her body. Jemma wiggles her way around his manhood and closes in around him. She bites down on her lip and releases it with a pleasurable scream. Harry pinches her nipple and releases it. Jemma rocks up and down to take more of Harry inside of her. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re in me. Get ready. Stay with me all the way to the end.”</p><p>She intends to stay away with him. Jemma drives down onto him. Their skin connects together. It sends pleasure all over her body. </p><p>Harry goes deeper into her. He can feel her about ready to head to the edge. Harry puts a hand on her back and touches a sensitive spot. </p><p>“Again!”</p><p>Harry holds into her. </p><p>“Oh, I need this! You don’t know how bad I need this. You don’t know how bad I need to...I need to….”</p><p>Jemma does not need to vocalize her need to climax with Harry inside of her. The tipping point happens and Harry holds Jemma down completely. He holds her down onto his throbbing manhood. </p><p>Every inch of Harry spears into her body. Her clenching walls threatens to pump every last drop out of Harry. Harry holds onto her and rides her all the way to the edge and beyond. </p><p>“Oooh...oooh...oooh! Bloody...how can you keep...you’ve got to be getting close?”</p><p>Harry pulls away from Jemma. The wobbling woman almost slides back. Harry catches her and bends her back. </p><p>He leans in and kisses Jemma. Her mind goes numb. Harry pulls away and turns her around. </p><p>The next thing Jemma knows, Harry bends her over the desk. The feeling of his manhood brushing against her, almost going into her hole. He gets ever so closer to entering her and burying inside of her body. Jemma clutches the edge of the desk. A small amount of drool drips from her mouth. </p><p>“How bad do you want it?”</p><p>“Really..bad!”</p><p>Harry drags his finger against the underside of Jemma’s breast and squeezes it. He’s all over her body. She thrashes, drips, and longs for him. </p><p>He lines up and enters Jemma one more time. He slaps her on the backside a couple more times. </p><p>Every inch of Jemma’s body lights up with fire. Harry pulls in and drives out of her. The skin striking each other at certain points leads to Harry to go to town on her. </p><p>Boy does he ever go to town on her and fill up her body. Every inch of Harry slides into her. Harry pulls out of Jemma and makes her please with him.</p><p>“I need you.”</p><p>“And you’ll have me. Time to let all of your dreams come true.”</p><p>Harry pushes onto her hips and slides deep into Jemma. He stuffs her completely full and makes her rub against the desk. Harry holds onto her and drives deep into her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and rubs against her. Jemma clamps down onto him. </p><p>All of her dreams come true. Harry slams deep into her and fills Jemma up to the brim. There’s little no room for her. Harry pulls away from her and cups Jemma’s chest. Harry pulls all the way back from her and dances over her. </p><p>The scorching feeling reaches Jemma’s loins. She clamps down onto Harry and pumps him deeper into her. Harry pulls out of her with a loud crack against her. </p><p>“Closer.”</p><p>Jemma jumps up at him. His hands move all over her body. Making her feel so wanted, so needed, and so satisfied. The best she can do is tighten her muscles against him.</p><p>“You haven’t been filled like this….we might have to have follow up sessions. I wouldn’t want you to lapse and let the stress get the better of you.”</p><p>“Yes...oh yeah...of course!”</p><p>Jemma clutches the edge of Harry’s desk.  He picks up the pace and drives into her. He rides her all of the way to her latest climax. </p><p>His creeps closer. There’s something in the back of Jemma’s mind which makes her long for him. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and goes back into her. He smacks against Jemma. </p><p>He touches her in all the best ways possible. Harry leans back and nibbles the back of Jemma’s neck. It sets her completely off and sends the juices coming from her like a waterfall. Harry holds her firmly and plants his way into her deeper. </p><p>“Almost there….after you.”</p><p>Jemma holds on for dear life. While Harry does not let her fall, she crashes mentally and physically. Harry pounds her and makes her fill a void in her life which needs to be filled for a long time. </p><p>“Go ahead, Jemma. I’m almost there. Let it out! Am I making you feel good?”</p><p>“Really good, sir.”</p><p>“You are too.”</p><p>“That’s...thank you!”</p><p>Her voice rises when Harry slams deep inside her. It gives her confidence a boost by making the man of her dreams feel good. </p><p>Harry pounds away her gushing hole. He pulls all the way out and drives himself against her. A swollen feeling spreads over his body. He closes in on the end. </p><p>“Stay inside me. I want to...experience this completely.”</p><p>“I had no doubts you would.”</p><p>He speeds up and stuffs Jemma completely full. He pushes against her body. The sweet scent of sex spills from her. Harry pushes almost all the way into her and pulls out of her. He slides down into Jemma. He stretches her on him.</p><p>One more time, Harry allows her to finish. Then he follows. The slick folds Harry buries himself into feels good. Jemma’s tight body takes Harry inside. The feeling of release hits him hard. </p><p>Harry thrusts into Jemma and fills her up on the back of it. The sweet sensation of release makes Harry smile down at her. He brushes a lock of hair away from her ear. </p><p>“It appears we both might have need...some relief.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Jemma holds onto the desk. The feeling of his discharge inside her results in Jemma shaking all over. He slaps down onto her and keeps injecting her full of his fluids. </p><p>A dream comes true for Jemma. She never thinks it will happen. Now it does, she wants it to happen again and again. Despite the fact Harry pounds her completely into jelly and makes her weak in the knees. </p><p>Harry pulls out of her. Jemma leans over the desk and breaths it. </p><p>“Oh, I’m going to feel that one for a long time.”</p><p>Jemma turns around and almost collapses back on the desk. Harry leans in and smiles at her. </p><p>“Worth it though.”<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>